Leaving
by Kudo Daikichi
Summary: AU/"I-ini bohong 'kan?"/"Sebenarnya, Sakura memintaku untuk merahasiakan semua itu darimu."/"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa untuk tidak menyalahkan diriku, Sakura!"/"Dan aku memutuskan untuk... menolak dioperasi"/"Jangan curang, Sakura."/Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: AU, OOC, typo(maybe), deskripsi payah, alur kecepatan & kelambatan, gaje, Author abal & gak mutu.**

**Happy reading, readers!**

**Don't forget to RnR.**

**Leaving**

**Konoha, 6 Juni 2014. Pukul 16.30**

**Konoha Park**

Seorang lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu berjalan sendirian menyusuri jalan setapak disebuah taman. Tidak jarang lelaki itu berpapasan dengan beberapa pasangan yang terlihat begitu mesra. Ada sepasang anak remaja yang tengah berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil memakan es krim coklat, ada sepasang anak remaja lagi yang sedang bersenda gurau di bawah sebuah pohon, hingga pasangan seusianya yang tengah mengajak anak-anak mereka bermain di taman dan masih banyak lagi. Jika ia boleh jujur, ia sebenarnya sangat iri melihat para pasangan tersebut. Dan ia bersumpah, jika ia diberikan kesempatan untuk memutar kembali waktu, ia pasti akan lebih banyak lagi menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan orang yang paling spesial di hatinya dan membuat kenangan yang sebanyak mungkin dengannya.

Lelaki berusia 37 tahun itu mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku panjang berwarna putih. Bangku panjang yang menurutnya begitu penuh dengan kenangan. Ya, kenangannya bersama dengan orang itu. Orang yang berhasil memikat hatinya, meruntuhkan ego-nya, dan memperindah hari-harinya. Lelaki itu lantas menyandarkan punggungnya di bangku yang saat ini didudukinya. Matanya menatap kosong semua yang ada di hadapannya. Pikiran pemuda itu saat ini tengah melayang entah kemana. Dan tidak jarang terdengar helaan napas panjang darinya. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menatap sesuatu yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Sebuah cincin pernikahan yang selama 15 tahun terakhir ini selalu melekat di jarinya. Di balik cincin itu tertera nama seorang wanita yang begitu ia cintai. Seorang wanita berambut pink, bermata emerald, dan bertubuh mungil.

Haruno Sakura atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sakura. Itulah ia, teman kecil Uchiha Sasuke yang telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dan membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke nekat untuk melamarnya di taman ini dan di bangku ini. Ia bahkan masih ingat ekspresi Sakura saat itu. Wanita yang saat itu masih gadis, justru malah menangis sesenggukan ketika Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah cincin dan berkata bahwa ia ingin menikahinya. Sasuke bahkan selalu ingin tersenyum setiap teringat akan hal tersebut. Namun sekarang sudah tidak lagi, ia justru akan menangis saat mengingat hal itu. Hal paling manis yang pernah terjadi di sana.

Namun musim semi ini Sasuke telah kehilangan wanita itu karena penyakit kanker yang dideritanya. Setiap kali mengingat hal itu, ia selalu merasa menjadi suami yang paling bodoh di muka bumi ini. Bagaimana tidak? Istrinya mengidap kanker otak sejak lama dan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Padahal Sasuke adalah suaminya, dan lagi Sasuke adalah seorang dokter. Wanita itu, wanita itu telah berhasil menutupi semua hal tentang penyakitnya dengan sangat baik. Bahkan teramat sangat baik, hingga Sasuke baru mengetahuinya saat kanker itu telah menggerogoti tubuh istrinya di stadium 4. Bisa kau bayangkan? Stadium 4? Tahap di mana kemungkinan hidup seseorang menjadi sangat kecil atau bahkan tidak ada. Dan kau baru mengetahuinya? Sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak habis pikir tentang alasan Sakura menyembunyikan semua itu darinya.

**Flashback**

**Konoha, 1 Februari 2014**

**Konoha Hospital**

Sasuke berjalan sendirian di lorong rumah sakit sambil membawa laporan data pasien yang telah diperiksanya. Sesekali lelaki itu tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan perawat atau keluarga pasien yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya. Ia baru saja akan berbelok menuju ke ruang kerjanya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Oi! Sasuke!" panggil atau lebih tepatnya teriak seseorang dari belakang Sasuke. Sumpah demi apapun, teriakan itu membuat Sasuke menjadi sakit kepala saat mendengarnya.

Suara itu terdengar begitu familiar di telinga Sasuke dan benar saja, saat ia menoleh ia telah menjumpai sahabat kecilnya -selain Sakura- tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya. Lelaki berambut oranye itu berlari sambil membawa sebuah stopmap berwarna hijau di tangannya. Dan sesampainya ia di hadapan Sasuke, lelaki itu langsung menepuk pundak sahabatnya. Sasuke sudah hapal betul jika sahabatnya itu berlari dan menepuk pundaknya, berarti ada hal penting yang harus didengarnya. Entah hal itu adalah hal baik maupun hal buruk.

"Kali ini ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukan." jawab orang yang dipanggil Naruto itu. Sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto adalah salah salah satu dokter di rumah sakit itu.

"Masuklah." Ucap Sasuke pelan sambil membuka jas dokter yang sudah dikenakannya sejak pagi.

Kedua mata Sasuke sama sekali tidak berkedip saat membaca laporan yang dibawa oleh Naruto. Matanya justru semakin teliti membaca deretan huruf yang tercetak di sana. Sesekali ia menatap Naruto yang saat ini tengah duduk di hadapannya dengan ekspresi yang begitu sulit ditebak. Bukankah ini laporan kesehatan istrinya, Sakura? Dan kenapa dilaporan itu tertulis bahwa istrinya mengidap... kanker otak?

"I-ini bohong 'kan?" akhirnya hanya pertanyaan itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sekali lagi ia menatap Naruto seolah meminta kepastian dan berharap jika ini semua adalah sebuah kebohongan yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Namun Naruto hanya bisa terdiam dan menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, Sasuke." ucapnya pelan. "Sebenarnya, Sakura memintaku untuk merahasiakan semua itu darimu." lanjutnya.

Sasuke tetap tidak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya. Jujur saja, ia terlalu terkejut dengan semua hal ini. Lelaki itu perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengambil jas hitam yang ada di kursinya. Kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di sana. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya satu saat ini, yaitu bertemu dengan Sakura secepatnya.

Lelaki berambut raven itu terus berlari disepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran atau jengkel dari orang-orang yang sempat ditabraknya. Masih sambil berlari, tangan kanan lelaki itu dengan cepat merogoh saku jas-nya guna mencari kunci mobilnya. Dan setelah mendapatkannya, ia langsung menuju ke tempat parkir khusus di rumah sakit tersebut untuk mengambil mobilnya dan segera pulang.

Disepanjang perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya, lelaki itu terus memikirkan alasan Sakura yang menyembunyikan penyakitnya. Untuk hal yang begitu penting seperti ini istrinya justru lebih mempercayai Naruto ketimbang dirinya yang notabene suaminya sendiri. Jujur saja, ia jadi merasa begitu tidak dipercaya oleh istrinya sendiri. Tapi itu sudah tidak penting sekarang. Ada yang lebih penting daripada perasaannya sendiri, yaitu Sakura. Wanita yang menderita karena kebodohannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke langsung membuka pintu rumahnya yang memang tidak dikunci. Secara asal-asalan ia membuka dan melempar sepatunya kesembarang arah. Tanpa mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu, ia berlari menyusuri semua ruangan di rumah yang telah lama ia tinggali bersama Sakura. Namun nihil, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan istri tercintanya itu. Sasuke merasa tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Lelaki itu terduduk di atas anak tangga yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga dengan lantai dua, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi pusing.

"Tadaima~!" teriak seseorang dari depan pintu masuk.

Suara itu dengan cepat menyadarkan Sasuke dari rasa pusingnya. Dengan cepat pula lelaki itu berlari ke arah sumber suara. Rasanya begitu melegakan saat ia melihat seorang wanita yang tengah membungkuk untuk membenarkan letak sepatu yang sempat dilemparnya tadi. Dengan napas yang sedikit terengah-engah Sasuke berjalan pelan ke arah wanita itu. Kedua matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali saat menatap orang yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sakura." gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia masih terus berjalan ke arah Sakura, meskipun wanita itu telah selesai membenarkan letak sepatunya dan telah kembali menegakan tubuhnya.

Di hadapan Sasuke saat ini, Sakura terlihat begitu pucat dan sedikit kurus. Sasuke merasa begitu bodoh karena baru menyadarinya sekarang. Suami macam apa dia ini?

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit heran dengan suaminya sore ini. Kedua mata emerald-nya menatap khawatir sang suami yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau sakit?" lanjutnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke justru berlari ke arah Sakura dan langsung memeluk wanita itu. Dan tanpa diduga, lelaki itu menangis di dalam pelukan istrinya. Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan bahu suaminya sedikit bergetar ketika kedua tangannya membalas pelukan itu. Persetan, Jika Sasuke terlihat begitu cengeng sekarang! Ia sudah tidak bisa mempedulikan apapun selain Sakura saat ini.

"Kumohon, berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkanku." bisik Sasuke pelan. Lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura, seakan tidak ingin melepasnya.

Mendengar bisikan suaminya membuat Sakura tersenyum kecil. Tangan kanan wanita itu mengusap pelan punggung suaminya yang masih bergetar. "Ya. Aku berjanji, Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura. Entah kenapa Sakura bisa menjanjikan hal seperti itu pada suaminya saat ini. Sebuah janji yang tidak mungkin bisa ia tepati.

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang, Sasuke mulai melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Menatap intens wanita di hadapannya untuk mengingat wajah orang yang begitu dicintainya itu. Sementara wanita yang hanya ditatap itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengusap jejak air mata yang ada di wajah suaminya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Suamiku ini akan kehilangan setengah dari ketampanannya jika ia menangis." gurau Sakura saat melihat air mata suaminya yang terus saja mengalir. Kedua tangannya merengkuh wajah suaminya dan membawa wajah itu untuk mendekati wajahnya, lalu memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir sang suami.

Setelah kejadian itu, entah kenapa Sasuke jadi terus mengekor di belakang Sakura. Lelaki itu benar-benar tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada istrinya. Bahkan saat istrinya tengah memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Bukannya membantu, Sasuke malah sibuk mengikuti Sakura. Hingga membuat wanita itu menjadi sedikit jengah.

"Sasuke-kun, daripada kau terus mengikutiku, kenapa kau tidak membantuku memasak saja?" ucap wanita itu setelah sebelumnya berbalik dan menatap wajah suaminya sambil tersenyum. Jujur saja, Sasuke dapat merasakan ada makna lain di balik senyum manis itu.

"Ng, baiklah." jawab Sasuke sedikit ragu.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat senyuman Sakura semakin mengembang. Dengan sigap wanita itu mengambil sebuah apron biru yang masih baru dari lemari, lalu memasangkan benda itu di badan Sasuke. Dan kembali tersenyum saat melihat gambar yang ada di sana.

"Ah, manisnya. Kau jadi terlihat menyenangkan untuk dipeluk, Sasuke-kun." ucap wanita itu semangat. Jarang-jarang ia bisa melihat suaminya yang biasanya alergi terhadap Teddy Bear, sekarang malah mengenakan apron dengan gambar beruang tersebut di sana.

Wajah Sasuke sedikit tidak ikhlas saat melihat gambar yang ada di apron itu. "Jadi selama ini, aku sama sekali terlihat tidak menyenangkan untuk dipeluk?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada bicara yang sedikit agak dibuat merajuk.

"Hmm, tidak juga~" jawab Sakura dengan nada sing a song, sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke tugas awalnya yaitu memotong tomat. Wanita itu tersenyum saat mengingat nada bicara suaminya yang biasanya terdengar dingin, sekarang malah terdengar merajuk. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka dan begitu jarang terjadi, jadi terlalu sayang jika tidak diingat.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura dengan ekspresi yang begitu sendu. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Sakura dan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Ia dapat merasakan istrinya itu sedikit terkejut dengan tindakannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura." bisik lelaki itu tepat di telinga istrinya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mendengar bisikan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersenyum dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Meskipun mereka sudah menikah selama 15 tahun, tapi tetap saja pengakuan itu membuat Sakura begitu malu. "Ya. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Sakura. Lelaki itu lalu mengecup bahu istrinya, sebelum akhirnya membantunya menyiapkan makan malam.

**Beberapa Hari Kemudian**

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya dengan santai seperti biasa, lalu melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakannya di rak. Ia sengaja pulang sebelum jam makan siang untuk mengejutkan istrinya. Lelaki itu lantas berjalan memasuki ruang keluarga dan seketika itu juga kedua mata lelaki itu terbelalak, saat melihat Sakura terbaring di lantai. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia membuang tas kerjanya dan segera berlari mendekati tubuh Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura!" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk istrinya. "Kumohon, sadarlah!" lanjutnya kali ini dengan menepuk pipi wanita itu. Dengan sigap Sasuke memeriksa denyut nadi di pergelangan tangan Sakura dan mendekatkan telinganya guna mendengarkan napas wanita itu. Sasuke dapat merasakan denyut nadi dan napas istrinya itu sedikit lemah. Dan dengan naluri kedokterannya, Sasuke memberi napas buatan dan pijatan jantung pada Sakura, meski akhirnya wanita itu tidak kunjung sadar. Tanpa mau membuang waktu lagi, lelaki itu menggendong Sakura ala bridal style dan membawanya ke mobil untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Karena kebetulan rumah sakit itu adalah yang terdekat dari rumah mereka.

Mata onyx lelaki itu sesekali melirik cemas pada Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang kemudi. Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata dan sebisa mungkin ia menerobos lampu lalu lintas agar tidak membuang waktu. Ia menjadi sangat takut sekarang. Dengan cepat Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah sakit dan dengan dibantu oleh seorang perawat, mereka membawa Sakura menuju ke ruang UGD.

Sasuke terlihat begitu gelisah saat ini, bahkan untuk duduk pun sama sekali tidak terpikir olehnya. Yang dilakukannya saat ini hanya mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang UGD. Ia begitu ingin tahu akan keadaan istrinya di dalam sana.

"Sasuke!"

Panggilan itu sontak membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari samping kanannya. Lelaki itu dapat melihat dengan jelas sahabat Sakura –Ino- yang notabene juga istri kakaknya, berlari ke arahnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Kakaknya juga ada di sana, dan ekspresinya juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan sang istri.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Ino sambil mengguncang pelan kedua lengan Sasuke. Di belakangnya ada Itachi yang yang tengah memegang kedua bahunya, berharap agar istrinya bisa sedikit tenang. Dan benar saja, Ino langsung melepaskan kedua pegangannya pada lengan Sasuke.

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Ino, Naruto yang menangani Sakura telah terlebih dahulu keluar. Mata safir dokter muda itu menatap ketiga orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit ditebak. Dengan langkah gontai, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto dan mengenggam pelan lengan jas dokter milik Naruto.

"Na-Naruto? Ba-bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke cukup pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh mereka semua.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan wajah serius, dan entah kenapa itu semakin membuat Sasuke menjadi takut. Lelaki berambut oranye itu lantas menepuk bahu sahabatnya dan menghela napas pelan. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Tapi penyakit Sakura sudah terlalu parah. Aku hanya bisa menyarankan agar dia dioperasi." jawab Naruto.

Sasuke merasa begitu lemas saat mendengar jawaban Naruto. Lelaki itu perlahan melepaskan tangan sahabatnya dari bahunya dan berjalan menjauhi semua orang yang ada di sana. Masih dengan langkah gontai, lelaki itu berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya yang tidak begitu jauh dari sana dan ia langsung memasuki ruangannya tanpa mempedulikan kakaknya yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

Sasuke lantas menutup pintu ruangannya dan menjadikan pintu itu sebagai sandaran. Lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya membelakangi pintu dan bersandar di sana. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan suara kakaknya dan ketukan pintu yang ditujukan padanya. Ia begitu ingin menangis sekarang. Perkataan Naruto terus terngiang di kepalanya. Ia mengerti dengan sangat tentang maksud dari perkataan itu. Itu hanya kata-kata hiburan yang ditujukan para dokter kepada pasien dan keluarganya.

Mengoperasi Sakura? Di saat kemungkinan sembuhnya adalah satu berbanding sekian ribu orang? Dan kemungkinan terburuknya adalah kematian di atas meja operasi? Jujur saja, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berpikir saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu, keputusan apa yang harus diambilnya. Perlahan, ia menekuk kedua lutut kakinya dan memeluknya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, air mata yang telah sejak tadi ditahan olehnya pun jatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Lelaki itu menangis sekarang. Lelaki yang biasanya terlihat angkuh itu, justru malah terlihat rapuh saat ini.

Setelah menangis sendirian di ruangannya, Sasuke langsung pergi menemui Sakura. Wanita itu masih belum sadar. Selang infus dan masker oksigen terpasang di tubuhnya. Ia begitu miris melihat keadaan Sakura saat ini. Seharusnya ia yang berada di sana dan bukan Sakura.

Lelaki itu lantas duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di samping kanan tempat tidur Sakura. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura. Tangan itu masih terasa hangat di tangan Sasuke. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke mengangkat tangan Sakura dan menempelkannya di keningnya. Lalu lelaki itu pun memejamkan matanya guna merasakan kehangatan tangan Sakura.

"Tuhan, aku mohon jangan ambil Sakura dariku. Aku bersedia menukarkan hidupku dengan hidupnya. Jangan biarkan dia pergi mendahuluiku, Tuhan." bisik Sasuke pelan. Ia begitu berharap saat ini Tuhan mau mengabulkan do'a-nya.

"Ngh~"

Lenguhan itu membuat Sasuke tersadar dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Terlihat oleh Sasuke, wanita itu nampak berusaha membuka matanya saat ini dan kembali menampakan mata emerald-nya yang sempat tersembunyi. Dan hal pertama yang dilihat oleh wanita itu adalah ekspresi khawatir dari Sasuke.

"Sakura?" panggil Sasuke pelan. Tangan kanannya kembali terulur untuk mengelus helaian rambut pink istrinya.

"Sasuke-kun, ada yang ingin aku katakan." ucap wanita itu pelan namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke.

Lelaki itu lantas menggeleng pelan dan semakin intens menatap Sakura. "Jangan sekarang, Sakura. Beristirahatlah. Kita bisa membicarakannya lagi nanti." jawab Sasuke.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke membuat Sakura mengangguk pelan. Wanita itu kembali memejamkan kedua matanya dan kembali tertidur.

**Keesokan Harinya**

Tidak lama setelah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan biasa, Sakura kembali bangun dari tidurnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke. Hanya saja kali ini lelaki itu tengah tertidur di sampingnya dengan posisi terduduk dan menjadikan kedua lengannya sebagai bantalan, serta wajahnya yang menghadap ke arah Sakura. Dapat wanita itu lihat wajah suaminya saat ini, begitu tenang dan damai. Meskipun sudah setiap pagi ia melihatnya, namun pemandangan ini sama sekali tidak membosankan.

Dengan segenap tenaga yang berhasil Sakura kumpulkan, ia berusaha bangun dari tidurnya dan mencoba untuk duduk. Namun pergerakannya justru malah membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Secara refleks ia membantu Sakura untuk duduk dan meletakan bantal sebagai penyangga tubuh istrinya.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura pelan. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke yang menatapnya khawatir, sedikit berharap bisa menenangkan suaminya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke yang masih saja memasang wajah khawatirnya.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Sakura malah memajukan bibirnya dan memasang ekspresi merajuk yang dibuat-buat. "Aku ingin memberikan kesempatan Sasuke-kun untuk tidur. Memangnya aku tidak tahu kalau Sasuke-kun itu belum tidur dari kemarin?" ucap gadis itu pada akhirnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura sedikit tersentak. Bukankah Sakura terus tidur sejak kemarin? Dan yang menjaga Sakura adalah Sasuke sendiri. Jadi mustahil ada yang memberi tahunya. "Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Intuisi wanita, mungkin?" jawab Sakura dengan disertai kerlingan mata. Jujur saja, Sakura hanya asal tebak mengenai itu, dan siapa sangka jika ia benar.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban istrinya. "Hn, terserah kau saja." ucap Sasuke. "Aku akan panggilkan dokter. Tunggulah sebentar." lanjutnya.

Baru saja Sasuke akan beranjak dari tempatnya, jika saja Sakura tidak langsung menangkap lengannya. Kedua emerald-nya menatap Sasuke dengan intens. "Ada yang ingin aku katakan pada Sasuke-kun." ucap wanita itu dengan nada serius.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura bermaksud membiarkan wanita itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Sebenarnya aku-" namun, belum sempat wanita itu menyelesaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu memotong kalimatnya.

"Ya. Aku tahu semuanya, Sakura." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Jujur saja, ia sama sekali tidak sanggup mendengar kelanjutan dari kalimat Sakura.

Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum dan perlahan menundukan kepalanya karena tidak berani menatap langsung Sasuke. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun." gumamnya pelan.

Perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mendaratkanya di atas kepala Sakura. Sontak hal itu langsung membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap heran pada Sasuke. Namun sekali lagi lelaki itu hanya tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh. Yang seharusnya minta maaf itu aku bukannya kau, Sakura. Kau menderita karena kebodohanku." jawab Sasuke yang kemudian memeluk Sakura dengan mata yang sedikit bekaca-kaca.

"Aku dokter, Sakura. Dan aku juga suamimu. Tapi saat kau sakit, aku justru menjadi orang yang terakhir tahu. Suami dan dokter macam apa aku ini?" lanjut Sasuke. Kini air matanya telah kembali membasahi wajahnya, namun lelaki itu masih belum ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat ini. Wanita itu perlahan membalas pelukan Sasuke. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Sasuke-kun." bisik Sakura pelan.

Mendengar bisikan Sakura, Sasuke langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sakura. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa untuk tidak menyalahkan diriku, Sakura?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar pilu.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu, Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura sambil merengkuh wajah Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, dan mengusap jejak air mata di wajah sang suami.

"Tapi-" ucapan Sasuke telah terlebih dahulu dihentikan oleh jari telunjuk Sakura yang membungkam bibirnya.

"Naruto sudah memberitahuku tentang operasi itu beserta risikonya." ucap Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Dan aku memutuskan untuk..." wanita itu menghentikan ucapannya guna menghela napas pelan sejenak. "Menolak dioperasi." lanjutnya.

Sasuke merasa telinganya mendengung selama beberapa detik saat mendengar Sakura mengatakan hal tersebut. Di-dia tidak salah dengarkan? Apakah istrinya ini sudah mulai bosan untuk hidup? Atau dia memang sengaja mengambil keputusan itu? Lantas Sasuke kembali terduduk di bangku yang sempat digunakannya tadi. Lelaki itu perlahan memijat pelan pelipisnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Mata onyx-nya kemudian menatap emerald Sakura dan berusaha mencari celah kebohongan di sana namun nihil. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke menjadi takut untuk menatap mata Sakura. Karena mata itu telah menampilkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak ingin Sasuke lihat untuk saat ini.

"Aku tidak ingin berakhir di atas meja operasi, Sasuke-kun." ucap wanita itu yang sukses membuat Sasuke tersentak. "Kumohon, Sasuke-kun." lanjutnya.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berpikir saat ini dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Di hatinya saat ini ada suatu perasaan ingin lari dari kenyataan. Kenyataan tentang penyakit Sakura, kenyataan tentang dirinya, dan tentang semua kenyataan yang ada.

"Kau yakin, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia sudah benar-benar pasrah sekarang. Ia yakin, apa pun keputusan Sakura saat ini, wanita itu pasti sudah memikirkannya matang-matang.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sasuke. "Ya, Sasuke-kun." jawabnya.

Sasuke kembali bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali memeluk Sakura. "Baiklah." ucap Sasuke pelan.

**Beberapa Bulan Kemudian**

Beberapa bulan belakangan ini Sakura telah menetap di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat ingin pulang, tapi Sasuke terus melarangnya dengan alasan tidak ada yang menjaganya jika ia di rumah. Maka agar tidak merasa kesepian, wanita itu setiap hari berkunjung ke kamar pasien lain dan memberikan mereka motivasi, hadiah kecil, dan sebagainya. Setiap hari pula Sasuke memeriksa keadaan istrinya, dan jika ada waktu luang maka ia pasti akan menemani Sakura berkunjung ke kamar pasien lainnya. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas jika Sakura sangat menyukai kegiatan barunya. Terlebih saat mereka tengah mengunjungi anak-anak di unit pediatrik. Wanita itu begitu semangat saat membagikan mainan kepada mereka meski ia hanya bisa duduk di atas kursi roda.

Meski begitu, keadaan Sakura terus menurun setiap harinya hingga membuat Sasuke semakin khawatir. Berat badan wanita itu juga terus menurun dari waktu ke waktu hingga dia hanya bisa melewatkan sebagian besar waktunya di atas tepat tidur dengan dirawat oleh Sasuke, teman-temannya, dan para perawat.

Hari ini, Sasuke dan Naruto duduk berdua di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari rumah sakit. Di samping mereka ada 2 buah kopi kaleng yang masing-masing isinya sudah tinggal setengah. Keduanya duduk di sana untuk mencari angin segar sekaligus membicarakan keadaan Sakura.

"Sasuke, apa kau sudah siap jika harus kehilangan Sakura?" tanya Naruto. Jujur saja, ia terlalu penasaran untuk tidak bertanya.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke sempat menoleh sebentar dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Tapi semua itu belum terjadi, Sakura masih di sini bersamaku." jawab Sasuke sebelum akhirnya kembali meminum kopinya.

Lelaki berambut raven itu terus bercerita tentang betapa beratnya menyaksikan istrinya bolak-balik tak sadarkan diri dan bagaimana ia begitu menghargai saat-saat ia bisa berbicara dengan Sakura. Kemudian lelaki itu kembali bercerita tentang percakapan istrinya dan Ino, yang secara tak sengaja didengar oleh Sasuke. Tentang bagaimana Sakura menjelaskan tentang kegiatan paginya bersama Sasuke kepada Ino.

"Saat itu dia akan duduk di ranjangnya dan tubuhnya perlu disangga dengan bantal. Lalu ia akan memintaku untuk mendekat dan memeluknya." ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu, dia akan mengatakan padaku bahwa hari itu adalah hari yang melelahkan dan dia akan memintaku untuk beristirahat sejenak. Dia tidak ingin aku tahu bahwa dirinya sudah begitu lemah dan waktunya sudah dekat." lanjutnya sementara Naruto hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

"Tapi kemudian Ino berkata pada Sakura bahwa sikap sok kuat itu sudah tidak diperlukan lagi pada saat ini. Dan Ino juga berkata bahwa Sakura harus hadir sepenuhnya dalam kenyataan hidupnya berpamitan denganku. Dan kau tahu, Naruto? Sakura menangis saat mendengar kata-kata Ino." lanjutnya lagi. Sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya.

"Kau tahu, Naruto? Aku sangat ingin bertukar hidup dengannya." gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Ya. Aku tahu, Sasuke." jawab Naruto sambil mengusap pelan punggung sahabatnya itu. Berharap bisa sedikit membuatnya tenang.

**Konoha, 29 Mei 2014. Pukul 21.30**

**Konoha Hospital**

Di sinilah Sasuke, sekarang ia tengah duduk mendampingi Sakura yang masih tertidur sambil menggenggam tangan dingin istrinya. Sepanjang hari ini Sasuke terus didera kenyataan tentang Sakura yang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Membayangkan bahwa istrinya tidak akan pernah lagi duduk dan bergurau dengannya, tidak akan pernah lagi tertawa dengannya, tidak akan pernah lagi berbagi tempat tidur dengannya, dan tidak akan pernah lagi makan malam bersamanya. Ia merasa amat sangat sedih dan takut saat ini.

"Ngh~" lenguh Sakura pelan. Perlahan ia balas menggenggam tangan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. "Sasuke-kun?" panggil Sakura pelan dan lemah.

"Ya, Sakura." jawab Sasuke. Ia sama sekali tidak sanggup mendengar suara Sakura yang seperti ini.

"Aku punya permintaan." ucap Sakura lagi. "Aku ingin pergi ke taman, tempat Sasuke-kun melamarku. Bolehkan?" pintanya.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mengangguk pelan. "Tentu, Sakura. Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengambilkanmu baju hangat." jawab Sasuke sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari bangkunya dan mengambil baju hangat Sakura di lemari yang ada di kamar rumah sakit itu. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Sasuke langsung membantu Sakura untuk mengenakan baju hangat tersebut.

Lalu lelaki itu menggendong Sakura di punggungnya dan mulai meninggalkan rumah sakit untuk pergi ke taman yang ingin Sakura kunjungi. Disepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke terus berusaha agar bisa mendengar suara napas Sakura. Napas wanita itu terdengar begitu sesak dan berisik. Dan ketika sesampainya di tempat yang dimaksud Sakura, Sasuke lalu menurunkan Sakura dari punggungnya dan kemudian mendudukkan wanita itu di pangkuannya, dengan mengesampingkan tubuh istrinya agar bisa menyandarkan kepala Sakura di dadanya. Sekaligus agar lelaki itu bisa memeluk istrinya dan menatap wajahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sakura." bisik Sasuke pelan tepat di telinga Sakura.

Perlahan wanita itu membuka kedua matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Beruntung tempat itu diterangi oleh beberapa lampu taman, hingga tidaklah sulit untuk melihat dimalam hari.

"Tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Benarkan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke.

"Ya. Kau benar, Sakura. Tempat ini masih sama seperti saat aku melamarmu di sini." jawab Sasuke yang mulai membalas senyuman Sakura. Dan untuk pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya mengenal Sakura, ia benar-benar merasa tidak sanggup melihat senyuman wanita itu.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura pelan. Suara wanita itu terdengar begitu lirih sekarang.

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menanti kelanjutan dari ucapan istrinya. Seolah berusaha mendengarkan dan mengingat suara dari wanita itu.

"Aku tahu, mungkin Sasuke-kun sudah bosan mendengar hal ini dariku. Tapi aku sangat ingin mengatakannya saat ini." lanjut Sakura.

Suara wanita itu terdengar semakin lirih di telinga Sasuke. Dan di mata Sasuke saat ini Sakura terlihat sedang berusaha untuk mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya hanya untuk berbicara padanya.

"Aku minta maaf, Sasuke-kun. Maaf karena aku tidak bisa memberikan anak untuk Sasuke-kun." lanjutnya lagi. Kali ini air mata yang sejak tadi disembunyikannya dari Sasuke meleleh begitu saja. Ia selalu merasa bersalah jika mengingat hal tersebut.

Mendengar permintaan maaf Sakura, Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Itu bukan salahmu." ucap Sasuke. Kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk Sakura seakan tidak ingin melepasnya.

Kali ini Sakura-lah yang terdiam. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggapai bahu kiri Sasuke. Lalu ia juga memutar sedikit tubuhnya dan berusaha memeluk Sasuke. Dan dengan susah susah payah, ia akhirnya berhasil menumpukan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke yang satu lagi.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya Sakura nyaris berbisik tepat di telinga Sasuke.

"Ya, apa pun untukmu, Sakura." jawab Sasuke. ia benar-benar merasa ingin menangis saat ini. Terbukti dengan air mata yang telah memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Sakura sedikit tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah mulai merasa mengantuk sekarang. Ternyata rasa kantuk itu datang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Dan perlahan kedua mata emerald itu mulai tertutup.

"Sudah berapa lama kita menikah, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura tepat sebelum kedua emerald-nya benar-benar tertutup.

Dan bersamaan dengan berakhirnya pertanyaan itu, tangan kanan Sakura telah terlebih dahulu jatuh dari bahu Sasuke. Tepat sebelum sang empunya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan oleh Sasuke pun mulai turun dan kembali membasahi wajahnya. Dan lelaki itu pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Belum cukup lama, Sakura." jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya. "Belum cukup lama." ulangnya lagi. Sebelum akhirnya ia menumpahkan semua yang ditahannya selama ini dalam bentuk tangisan yang begitu pilu.

**End Of Flashback**

**Konoha, 6 Juni 2014. Pukul 21.30**

**Konoha Park**

Sasuke masih duduk di sana dan mengamati bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam. Perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Ingatannya tentang Sakura masih terus menghantuinya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan Sakura. Terlebih saat melihat benda-benda kenangan mereka, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

Setelah sebelumnya menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya. Perlahan tangan kanan lelaki itu merogoh saku celana hitamnya dan mengambil sebuah benda dari sana. Sebuah pisau lipat berukuran kecil yang baru dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan mata pisau tersebut dan mengamatinya sejenak.

Dan dengan tanpa ragu, ia mulai mengarahkan pisau tersebut ke lengan kirinya, lalu menyayat nadinya sendiri. Rasa sakit dan perih yang seharusnya menghampiri dirinya, saat ini sudah tidak terasa sama sekali. Mungkinkah jika ia sudah mati rasa?

Setelah itu, Sasuke pun menjatuhkan kedua lengannya secara bersamaan tepat di samping tubuhnya. Darah yang keluar dari lukanya pun semakin lama semakin banyak. Serta pandangannya yang juga semakin lama semakin mengabur. Dan napasnya yang juga semakin terdengar lirih. Dan ia pun menundukkan wajahnya, seolah tak sanggup menopang kepalanya sendiri.

Disaat kematiannya yang sudah semakin dekat, lelaki itu malah tersenyum. "Jangan curang, Sakura." bisik lelaki itu kemudian, bersamaan dengan rasa kantuk yang datang padanya.

Kedua onyx itu pun akhirnya menutup untuk selamanya dan mengikuti emerald yang telah terlebih dahulu menutup di tempat yang sama. Napas yang tadinya lirih, kini sudah tak terdengar lagi dan digantikan oleh suara angin yang berhembus. Seolah terbang meninggalkan jasad yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

**The End**

**Bacotan Author:**

**Salam dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat para panitia Banjir TomatCeri 2014 yang sudah rela meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita abal saya. Mohon maaf kalo cerita ini tidak memenuhi syarat, karena ini adalah event pertama saya sebagai author di FFn. Mohon maaf juga kalo ada kesamaan cerita.**

**Terima kasih juga buat semua yang sudah mau baca cerita saya.**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, readers...**

**Terima kasih, arigatou, thank you, Danke, gomawo, kamsahamnida. *bungkuk sebungkuk-bungkuknya***


End file.
